<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s a Little Lonely this Saturday Night by Premium_Churro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237919">It’s a Little Lonely this Saturday Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Premium_Churro/pseuds/Premium_Churro'>Premium_Churro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Premium_Churro/pseuds/Premium_Churro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa really likes Saturday nights. Usually he would look forward to them all week and be delighted when they finally arrived.</p><p>But now they seemed to be a bit lonelier ever since the one person he spent them with has other plans on Saturday nights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s a Little Lonely this Saturday Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:00pm.</p><p>Oikawa pulled the scarf he wore around his neck closer toward his face. His cheeks were tinted red and when he let out a small sigh a puff of air escaped his mouth. It was much colder than he thought it was and the thin material of the scarf that was meant for a cooler day didn’t provide much warmth for him. It seemed colder at this time than any other time to Oikawa.</p><p>It was a Saturday, specifically a Saturday night, a time that Oikawa normally looked forward to. He liked Saturday nights a lot because he could focus on doing what he wanted and spend time with the one he cared about. Sure Saturday mornings and afternoons could vary based on what he had to do. Some mornings he would have to wake up early for morning volleyball practice that could last until the afternoon or he would go on a morning jog if he felt like it. Saturday afternoons had more variety. Sometimes they would be boring and he would end up cooped up in his bedroom binge watching shows or they would be busy and he would end up having to run around doing a bunch of things that would leave him exhausted by the time the afternoon ended.</p><p>But Saturday nights never changed for Oikawa. They always had a nice familiar routine and were always with the same person. </p><p>That person being his best friend Hajime Iwaizumi.</p><p>His Saturdays with Iwaizumi were definitely one of the things that he looked forward to on weekends. The things that they did varied. Sometimes they’d just walk around the park chatting about whatever and then toss around a volleyball for hours upon hours until they couldn’t feel their hands. Other nights they’d go roller skating, head to an arcade, or something eventful then once they were done go to a cafe and relax while enjoying warm beverages. On other nights, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would go to one another’s houses and watch a movie together and just enjoy each other’s company.</p><p>It was on rare occasions that the two of them didn’t spend their Saturday nights together. That one time Iwaizumi got sick and ended up having to cancel because he couldn’t go ten seconds without coughing or sneezing. That one time the two of them had to study extra hard for tests that were coming up that were being counted as thirty percent of their grades that they couldn’t fail. That one time that Oikawa’s knee injury prevented him from doing anything fun and he was stuck in the hospital. Luckily Iwaizumi was able to visit him while he was staying there but that day didn’t feel the same as their usual Saturday nights since Iwaizumi was too busy fussing over Oikawa’s injury and telling him that he needs to be more careful.</p><p>However one particular Saturday night, and the upcoming ones, were a bit different than the others.</p><p>This time it wasn’t a fever or a cold keeping them from hanging out. It wasn’t a ton of homework and tests that would affect their grades dramatically. It wasn’t any critical injuries, thank goodness.</p><p>But it was something much worse and heart wrenching. At least for Oikawa.</p><p>“Hey Iwa-chan! Ready for tonight? I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating today at the ice rink. Since it’s colder a bit earlier this year the ice rink opened early. What do you think?” Oikawa had asked Iwaizumi over the phone earlier in the day, around lunchtime. He had a few ideas of what their Saturday night would be like beforehand but he needed to confirm with Iwaizumi. This specific Saturday night had to be perfect.</p><p>“You see, Oikawa, I actually have a date tonight with that new girl. Her name is Aoi, I’m sure that you’ve heard of her before.” Iwaizumi told Oikawa apologetically through the phone. Oikawa’s face dropped into a frown and he felt his chest tighten. He stared at the floor for a few seconds, picking at the skin around his finger and trying to control the sudden flood of thoughts entering his mind.</p><p>“O-Oh yeah!” Oikawa finally answered when he remembered Iwaizumi was still waiting for his response. “I’ve heard of her. Well, congratulations! Iwa-chan finally got a date with a pretty girl!” He tried to say jokingly, hoping that Iwaizumi couldn’t pick up the slight hint of jealousy laced in his voice. If Iwaizumi noticed it, he didn’t acknowledge it.</p><p>“We’re going to be going to that new restaurant that opened up downtown,” Iwaizumi explained as Oikawa clenched his fist, accidentally digging his nails into the palm of his hand a bit harder than he realized, “I’m really sorry Oikawa. Next Saturday we can go to the ice rink, is that okay? Again, I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s okay Iwa. I hope you have fun together, tell me how it goes! Bye!” Oikawa abruptly ended the call with a simple button click and then sank to his bedroom floor and held his knees to his chest. He let out shallow breaths and tried to control the tears that were now starting to form at the corners of his eyes. He felt his body start to tremble and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears as best as he could.</p><p>“It’s just one date, it’s just one date. They might not start dating, maybe it’ll go horribly.” Oikawa tried to reassure himself. Suddenly, guilt pricked at him. It was selfish of him to hope that Iwa and Aoi’s date would go miserably. Even if he wanted to be the one that Iwaizumi was taking on a date to a new restaurant he shouldn’t be wishing misery on his best friend.</p><p>He had planned to confess to Iwaizumi that he loved him after they skated at the ice rink but that thought had immediately shriveled up and disappeared.</p><p>That night Oikawa had put on a movie that he was hardly paying attention to. It felt extremely weird to be spending that time alone when it had been part of his routine to be spending his Saturday nights with Iwaizumi. He had his phone next to him that entire night checking it every couple minutes, waiting for a text or a call from Iwaizumi. Every time he glanced over at his phone he would feel his heart race from the slightest bit of noise the phone made.</p><p>Eventually Iwaizumi texted Oikawa around 9:00pm and as soon as the notification popped up, Oikawa snatched his phone and opened it to see the text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwa-chan &lt;3: My date with Aoi went great! She was super sweet and I really like her. We planned another date next this Thursday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: That’s great Iwa-chan! 。^‿^｡ I’m so proud of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwa-chan &lt;3: I’m really sorry for canceling on you last minute, Shittykawa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: (*ﾉ▽ﾉ) mean nicknames? Really Iwa-chan?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: It’s okay, we still have next Saturday to go ice skating like you said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwa-chan &lt;3: I won’t cancel on you next week. But I sure as hell will be better at ice skating than you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: In your dreams Iwa-chan</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once Oikawa sent that message, he tossed his phone toward the edge of his bed and let the tears that were threatening to spill finally release. He buried his face in his knees and felt his heart split into two pieces. His body wouldn’t stop shaking from his crying and he continuously had to wipe the tears away, leaving tear stains on his sweatshirt sleeve. He had planned to finally tell Iwa that he loved him and wanted to make their Saturday night hangouts official dates. He had planned it out so well. He would confess his love, Iwaizumi would reciprocate his feelings, and they’d be happy. Wishful thinking that was.</p><p>Oikawa had always pictured in his mind that when they hung out on Saturday nights they were really unofficial dates. Sure deep down he knew they weren’t actually dates but he liked to imagine that they were. Those nights could have been their date night and that the only thing that changed were that now they were a couple and did couple stuff together. He imagined that they would go on fun and romantic dates. Maybe they would hold hands and cuddle while they watched movies at each other’s homes. Maybe they would be sickeningly cute and make those around them disgusted at how cute they were together.</p><p>Too bad he couldn’t make that his reality.</p><p>Iwaizumi did go ice skating with him on Saturday and while he tried boasting that he was better at it, he did miserably, falling on his ass and clinging to Oikawa for stability. Oikawa loved every minute of it and when they were headed home he recited the unspoken love confession he had practiced in his head, hoping that a miracle would happen and Iwaizumi would somehow love him back.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>The day came when Oikawa finally met Aoi. Aoi, who was now introduced as Iwaizumi’s new girlfriend.</p><p>Oikawa was at volleyball practice getting the volleyballs from the closet with Kindaichi’s help when he saw Iwaizumi at the gym entrance with a girl. A very pretty girl.</p><p>“Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Aoi.” Iwaizumi introduced. When Oikawa got closer to Aoi, he tried his hardest to find any flaws she could possibly have. While it sounded mean, Oikawa needed some reassurance that there was a chance that Aoi wasn’t perfect for Iwaizumi and that he could have a chance.</p><p>But he couldn’t find any.</p><p>Aoi was very pretty. She was also super sweet and was able to get along with the team. She was friendly and quickly made herself well liked by everyone. Makki and Mattsun patted Iwaizumi on the back and ruffling his hair much to Iwaizumi’s embarrassment as the congratulated him on getting a girlfriend. Oikawa also chimed in, teasing Iwa about how he finally managed to get a pretty girlfriend and commenting on how proud he was of Iwaizumi. Aoi fit in perfectly with Iwaizumi’s life and it made Oikawa want to tear out his heart and rip it to shreds.</p><p>He was jealous. Jealous of how perfect Aoi was for his best friend.</p><p>______________________</p><p>Their hangouts started occurring less and less. Apparently Aoi also had a thing for Saturday night dates so Iwaizumi found himself cancelling his plans with Oikawa more and more. He apologized every time and even offered that they change their hangout days to Sunday. As much as Oikawa liked the idea that Iwaizumi was offering to change their hangout day so they could spend more time together, he found it to be more heartbreaking than he thought. Their new Sunday hangouts felt different. Now that Iwaizumi had Aoi in his life he seemed to like talking about her a lot more than anything. He didn’t always talk about Aoi but to Oikawa she seemed to be all he thought about.</p><p>Oikawa found himself still going out at night, even if he wasn’t with Iwaizumi. He found a strange comfort in them, knowing that at one point this time of day used to be his and Iwaizumi’s. Sure they were lonelier without the person he loved and Oikawa often found himself crying softly to himself or thinking about how he wanted to be the one Iwaizumi told “I love you.”</p><p>Sometimes he found himself accidentally running into the location Iwaizumi and Aoi were having their date nights and found himself staring at them longingly before turning away and letting hot tears slip down his cheeks. It hurt his heart but he couldn’t stop going out, even if he was alone.</p><p>6:00pm.</p><p>Usually he and Iwaizumi would leave at this time. This particular night it was extremely cold and Oikawa had not anticipated how cold it really would end up being. He rubbed his hands together and then shoved them into his coat pockets. He heard from Iwaizumi earlier than he and Aoi were going to the ice rink for a date.</p><p>He walked toward the park, his mind on one thing and one thing only. When he got there he sat down at the nearest bench and stared up at the night sky.</p><p>“I wanted to confess to you that one night Iwa-chan. I wanted to tell you how much I loved you and how much I wanted us to be together.” Oikawa said to himself as he let a few tears fall down his face. A gust of wind blew by, making Oikawa shiver. He wiped away his tears with his coat sleeve and let out a small sigh. His throat felt tight and his eyes were a bit puffier than he would have liked to admit. His chest grew heavy with his growing heartache and he didn’t know when or if his unrequited love will ever be returned or if it will go away one day. For now he didn’t know even if he wanted to.</p><p>These Saturday nights were starting to get colder and lonelier without Iwa-chan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first story on Archive of Our Own. I hope you enjoyed it! I love Iwaoi and I’ve wanted to write an angsty fic about them for the longest time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>